The day when an angel got his wings (tribute to Cory Monteith)
by JenniTheTwihard
Summary: I wanted to respect Cory and wrote this fanfic as a tribute for him. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine go to auditions to AMDA, a college teaching performing arts in New York. But suddenly, something horrible happens. Finn dies, and Rachel is heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. When I heard about Cory's death, I was in shock like everyone else... this took so long from me to post. I was never brave enough to let go you know... he really was like my hero. When I felt lost or sad, I always thought what would he do, and listened to his songs and it slowly made me feel better. Even I personally didn't know him, he was one of the most important people to me in this world. I will always love him.**

**R.I.P Cory, I will love you forever. **

**I did this tribute as a fanfiction, even I did a more personal one too, where I told about my thoughts about him and stuff like that. I posted it here once, but I wanted to take it off because it started to feel too personal.**

**This is a part of my way to let go and accept the situation. The dying happens in the second chapter, so don't freak out.**

Rachel's POV

New York. Here we go... my best friend next to me to experience this all with me.

If I wouldn't know Kurt, I couldn't be here now. About a year ago we both tried to get in to our dream college, NYADA, to study musical theatre. I got in, but Kurt didn't.

About six months ago Kurt had figured out, that we could try to get here, in AMDA, the other college of performing arts in New York. AMDA was not far away from NYADA.

"Ms. Rachel Berry and Mr. Kurt Hummel, please come here." I heard a women's happy voice. For the auditions, I was singing a duet with Kurt, called defying gravity, from one of our favorite musicals, Wicked. Five years ago we sang the same song in glee club, in our old high school, WMHS. We both wanted to get to sing it alone, so Mr. Schue kept a competition for me and Kurt, and the rest of the club got to vote who sang better.

In that choir, I also met my now fiance, Finn Hudson. He was now in the army, but he was planning to be an actor someday. If at least I would get in here, he would move here after me after a year from now.

Also Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson tried to get here to study musical theatre, but he wanted to sing a solo instead.

Kurt squeezed my hand gently, and I woke up from my own thoughts. We stood up from the chairs where we had sat on for the past three hours, waiting for moment to come.

I almost ran after him and the young woman who told us to follow her.

"Many of the actors on Broadway has been a student here, in AMDA once. For example, many of the actors from the musical Wicked. Maybe you had heard about that musical." The womand nearly sang. Kurt and I grinned. The woman smiled.

We walked to the 2nd floor taking the stairs. We saw Blaine when we got to a big hall. Kurt smiled to him, but I wasn't calm enough to do that, too.

"Don't worry, Rachel. Everything will be just fine. This can be the best day of our lives." Kurt whispered to my ear and smiled. Now I _tried _to smile, too.

"We're here!" The woman sighed, and told us to go stand to the front of the judges. I took a couple of deep breaths to comfort myself. I could already be fainted, if I didn't do this with Kurt.

I believed, that the four judges were some of the teachers of this school.

One of the judges, a tiny woman with glasses got her attention from her papers to me and Kurt, and smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to the auditions to AMDA, the college of performing arts of New York. Now, tell us: How are you, where are you from and what got you to come here today?"

Kurt took a step forwards.

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and i'm from Lima, Ohio. When I was in high school, I joined to the school's glee club. I started to love musicals and being a part of it. Last year I was in the audions of NYADA, but I didn't get in. Then I heard from AMDA. It sounded so much more like a place for me than NYADA, so... here I am." Kurt told the judges being very confident. Then he stepped back, showing it was my turn to tell about myself.

I collected myself. Now it was my turn. I took a step forwards and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm also from Lima, Ohio. I was in the same high school and the glee club with Kurt. I've always been dreaming to be on Broadway someday, since I was a little girl. I got to NYADA last year, but I didn't want to go without Kurt." I told to the judges.

"Very good. What will you two be singing for us today?", the tiny woman asked.

"We sing the song called Defying gravity from the musical called Wicked." Kurt said, and quickly gave the pianonotes for the pianist.

The overture I loved filled the room.

**Love it? Hate it? Have something to say? Feel free to review anything. Memories from Cory, your feelings about this capter or anything you feel you want to review. But limits with everything, still :) **

**You can also send me a private message about anything. My writing mistakes, Cory or anything :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I can't believe that this story had been read 236 times during just three days... I love you all! Keep strong.**

**It was really hard for me to write this chapter. I cried like crazy...**

**Remember to review, I really want to know what do you guys think about my story. But of course you don't have to if it feels hard or something.**

**And you can always send me a private message when you feel like you need someone to talk with. I'm always here for you.**

Kurt's POV

Two hours ago the auditions came to the end. Blaine got out a half hour after me and Rachel.

After the auditions we decided to stop to drink some coffee to a little café on the to our hotel.

Now we were all in our hotelroom. None of us minded to sleep in the same room with all three of us. I shared a doublebed with Blaine, and Rachel slept on a couch.

"Are you guys hungry too? I'm starving. I would love to go to some of the restaurants near this hotel." Blaine asked, waking me up from my thoughts. I heard Rachel saying yes, and I did also.

I stood up from my bed and got to the vestibule.

Rachel's phone rang.

"Hi dad. Were going to a restaurant, is it something important?" She answered. Then, there was a really long silence.

Rachel sat down on a chair, really slowly. Tears filled her eyes. She always looked like that when something was seriously, REALLY wrong. I knew all of her faces.

She covered her mouth with her hand. The whole girl was shaking like crazy. She hang up and burst to tears.

"Rachel, what happened?" I asked, being really worried about my best friend. I sat down next to her and stroked her head.

"Finn... he just-" She couldn't even say the whole sentence when she started to cry again.

"It- it was an accident... he was on his way to come here to surprise us. The train he was in drove off from the rails. No one could do anything about it, it was too late... the train crashed into a tree and Finn- he... he didn't make it." Rachel said quietly, barely cathing her breath.

Finn. Dead. I didn't have a stepbrother anymore.

My mom died, when I was really young. Finn's dad died when Finn was just a baby.

Few years ago my mom and his dad started to date each other and got married. Finn became like a brother to me, because that's how we saw each other after the wedding day.

But now, he was gone. I just couldn't believe that it was the truth.

I could only imagine how horrible Rachel felt right now. Finn was her everything. They were one of the most perfect couples I had ever seen in my life. They were always there for each other no matter what.

Rachel's life would never be the same again. No one's who knew him would.

Rachel put his head on my chest. I stroked her head and tried not to cry. For now, I would stay strong for Rachel.

I knew that I couldn't handle the situation without crying, but I had time for that later.

Blaine was sitting on the floor. He was hugging his own feet and looked at me and Rachel. He was in shocked too.

"Kurt... I need a moment." Rachel said quietly and stood up. She walked slowly to her bed and laid down. She was like a ghost.

She got under her covers and started to cry even more.

"I'm going to the supermarket to buy some food for us. Is vegetable pasta ok?" Blaine asked me. I nodded. Maybe he wanted to be alone for a while, too.

The door closed and the only sound I could hear was Rachel's quiet crying.

I would make sure I could see her all the time, because in situations like this she could do anything. When it was Finn, she could even try to kill herself. She always had so strong feelings...

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

**love it? Hate it? Leave a review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone, i'm really happy that this story has been read 502 times already. You're amazing!**

**This is probably the last chapter, and it was really hard to write like the previous one also... but I hope you like it.**

**If you want me to continue this story, send me a private message or review. If I get at least 3 people to ask me to do more, I will.**

**If I will continue, it will take longer to post a new chapter, because I wrote these first chapters about two months ago. **

**But I want to say that this has been amazing to write and get positive fead back. I love you!**

**Even this story probably comes to an end now, don't stop posting reviews and private messages, I love to read what are you guys thinking about my writing.**

**And sorry, this chapter is quite short...**

Rachel's POV

Me, Kurt and Blaine went home this morning, after the night after the accident.

This was my first day knowing that I didn't have a common-law husband.

I felt like my life didn't have a meaning anymore.

I wondered where I would be now if Kurt wasn't there for me yesterday, when I heard about Finn. If he wasn't there, I could have done anything stupid.

Now I was at the hospital with Kurt, Blaine, Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hummel. We were waiting for a nurse to invite us to see Finn for the last time.

First I thought that I shouldn't come. That it would be better for me to remember Finn like he was when he was still alive. Not his dead body. But I knew that I would never forgive myself that I didn't come, so I came. I had to say the last goodbye.

"Hummel, Anderson and Berry!" and old lady called us to come.

We all stood up, and followed the woman in one of the small hospital rooms.

Finn was wearing a black t-shirt and his favorite jeans.

We all stood next to each other, and silence filled the room.

Finn's mom was crying. Then I started, too.

I stared sadly at my once common-law husband's dead body, which would never stand up from there.

I would never see Finn's smirk again, or hear his perfect, soothing voice.

I sighed.

"excuse me, but... can I be alone with Finn for a minute?" I asked quietly with a shaking voice.

"Of course, dear... take your time. We'll be waiting outside." Finn's mom answered whispering, and she leaved the room with everyone else.

This was my last moment with Finn.

I sat down on a chair next to his bed, and held his left hand. He still wore the engagement ring.

"Hi Finn, It's me." I said quietly.

"I just wanted you to know how much we all miss you. Specially me... I will love you forever. I hope that you are fine, where ever you are. I miss you... so much." I continued, stroking his hair for the last time.

I kissed his forehead and stood up.

"I will never forget you." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks.

I looked at him for one last time, and then leaved the room. It was the hardest thing for me to leave him there knowing that I would never see him again.

Finn was gone.


End file.
